Pirate Voyage
by Sayan Krillin
Summary: After a horrible accident, Foxy and his sister Mangle are pulled off stage and stored for years. But then they are given a second chance when Mr.Fazbear decides to reopen their act, with a new member joining them. Will this new person be able to help them or will they tear everything down?( Hiatus due to injury )
1. The Bite

"AHOY DER MAITTY. I BE CAPTAIN FOXY!"

"AND I AM YOUR LADY CAPTAIN MANGLE!"

"AND WE'RE THE FOX FAMILY PIRATES!"

Foxy and Mangle, these two siblings were the biggest attractions that _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria_ had ever seen. They started performing about five years ago and were an instant hit it off. All the children loved it when they would tell them about thier great adventures around the world, facing everything from sharks to other pirates to the british navy.

Both of their furs shone from being cleaned dayly. Foxy's being a bushy crimson red, with the tips of his ears being black lined and his tail fadding from red to white at the very tip, reaching almost to the floor. Always with his lack of shirt and brown shorts with a leather belt with two bags on each side, one holding fake gold coins and the other with some pirate styled candy. And of course he as weilding his iconic hook in his right arm and eye patch over the same side, proudly showing everyone to see. Him trying to show the more wild type of pirates.

Mangle on the other hand being almost the opposite. Her with snow white fur, neatly brushed, having pink a slight blush looking pink on her cheeks, with a darker pink on her ears and tip of her tail, plus her tail was only able to reach to about righr below her knees. The difference from Foxy being that were his slowly fades into the other colors, Mangle's colors just abruntly shift from one to the other. Her wearing a fancy pink sailors jacket with a good white shirt and pink pants. ((About what a british navy officer at the time would wear, with color changes.)) And instead of having a hook and eyepatch, she have a fake cutlas and typical sailor hat. Her being the more sophisticated pirates.

they were the perfect match, everyone loved them, even the parents. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica always anounced after finishing their sonfs that the duo were up next. That is until something horrible happened

"Captain Foxy? Where is Captain Mangle? I want her to tell me about how she got her big hat again!"

Foxy was in the middle of a group of children telling them about hi adventure. He looked around to see that his sister had indeed disapeared. He looked down to they young boy, _Billy_ he remembered, and said," Well young laddie, how about we ask de othar young lads an lasses if they have seen me sis."

"Oh, I saw her go in the back a little while ago. She seemed to be in a hurry though." Says a little girl, only about eight years old.

"Well, how about ye all stay here and me go and see what be keeping har." Foxy says, getting up and walking towards the parts room off to the side.

As he gets closer, he starts to hear shouting and some banging. Foxy starts to worry and runs to open the door. What he finds inside when he opens is makes him freeze instantly.

Laying on the ground is Mangle, most of her being in pieces. She is crying, but is unable to shout since it looks like her neck is badly damaged. Standing over her is a girl of about fourteen. Foxy recognizes her as Sam Blake, a repeat customer who had been coming here since _Freddy Favbear's Pizzaria_ had opened nine years ago. She was holding what looks like part of Mangle's severed leg. The girl stands over her and is shouting

"You think your human? Ha! Your a piece of junk! Just sitting there crying, . well boo hoo!"

Mangle sees Foxy and looks at him with her only good eye, tears rjnning out in a constant flow, silently begging for help. The girl sees this and looks behind her and smiles. She starts to walk towards him, expecting to do the same to him.

At that point, something in Foxy snaps, something dark is unleashed from him with a furry. Mangle watches as Foxy's eye becomes pitch black with a little white dot in the middle. Foxy was always the joker of the two, the first one to give a smile and confort someone .While he was a pirate, he never could hurt anyone. He screeches loud enough to stop the girl in her tracks, a look of fear in her eyes. She starts to back away but Foxy lundges at her and wracks his hook onto the side of her left arm pulling her closer, growling a sinister growl. When she is close enough, he looks her right in the eyes and sees the fear behind them, a small train of tears forming

"What, are you sitting there crying, well boo hoo!" He then proceeds to bite into the front of her head, and starts to wrip deep into it. She started screeming at the top of her lungs.

By this point, Freddy and run in hearing her and see everything that has happened. Freddy grabs Foxy but he simply keeps going on with the bite. manages to reach over and deactivate his control on the back of his neck, but it is to late. The girl falls to the floor, missing her frontal lobe, luckily for her she had passed out. But she was still starts to lick her up but this is when he sees Mangle on the floor. He puts two and two together and looks at Sam with hate in hi eyes.

He walks over to her and says, almost a whisper, " I'm so sorry " before turning her off too.

Someone had called the police at some point. They rush the girl to the hospital as fast as they can. The others are told to and stay on stage the entire time. Later on, some people what the place closed due to the danger they saw frome Foxy, fearing that the others might do the same. argued that Foxy and everyone were set to protect each other from damage.

So they same to the compromise that they could stay open on the grounds that Foxy would never be able to perform again.

 ** _PRESENT DAY NEWS PAPER_**

 _Freddy Favbear's is proud to announce that they will be reopening **Pirate's Cove** with a brand new and inproved crew to set the sails. It will be open on March 12. Come and see the exitement!_

 **A/N:**

 **So here is my first FNAF. Hope it is any good. This all is a kind of prologue. Most mispelling is just to help pronounce various accents. I am doing a spechial thing as well. If anyone wants to submit their own OC, I will try to put thm in the story some how. Not all of them will show up more than once, but I do plan on having some major OC roles, so if you have any good ones, please send them to me. Also, do not be disapointed if I do use one of yours, please not that I may not get their personalities right as you want is, it really just depends on the role and what all you tell me. I will try to get the character as close a possible though. Please review.**


	2. The Interview

"Hi. My name is Ella. And welcome to the Ella show. We are here today to talk to the one and only himself. Now sir, what can you tell us about the grand re-opening of _Freddy Fazbear's_ Pizzaria? You announced almost two years ago that you would be closing down temporarily for some maintenance two years. And now we even hear that you are opening Pirate's Cove as well?"

"Well Ella, We originally closed because we had started to go stale in the entertainment business. We realized that the only way to get back up there is to leave, let everyone medicine about us, then come back new and improved. And yes, Pirates Cove will be coming back as well. It has been almost fifteen years since the incident, but there have been measures put in place so that this kind of thing will never happen again."

"We all know that the 'incident', as you called it, was caused by a type of robot that your company had built. How will you be able to make sure that they are safe for children? And do you care to explain what they actually are and how they function?"

"Well, they are technically robots, but they are so much more. A regular robot, or animatronic as most would call them, only do as they are programmed. They are not able to do much of anything really. While my company's creations are more along the line of an anthro android, we prefer to call them Anthroids. They are able to think and feel like any other living beings. They need to ingest food during the day and at night, they sleep to process the food to turn it into energy. While unlike us, they don't have to worry about stuff like gaining weight, they can eat almost any biodegradable substances. Though they do have preferences of course, such as Chica has a preference for pizza while Bonnie prefers to eat cake. While they are much more than simple robots, they still can be programmed. All of the Anthroids will have failsafes put into place so that if they are about to hurt a human being, they will instantly shut down."

"This is all very fascinating but I think that the audience would like to know what all new 'Anthroids' will be participating with your company. We have witnesses that say they saw some very large crates moving into your restaurant here in this city."

"Well, first of all, we are doing all of this only in this one restaurant first as a test is for the sister locations since this is the original location. And secondly, that large crate is probably the one that was holding one of our new anthroids. His name will be Kipper Gasphiro. He will be joining one of the new areas going up, we weren't just doing Pirate's Cove, we are opening several new parts. We are of course keeping Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I won't be giving any other names for the new anthoids, that was just a sneak peek at what is to come. Now, I'm afraid that is all I can say for now."

"Well thank you for coming and sharing such wonderful little tidbits to come. I hope everyone at home had a wonderful time here today. I'm Ella on the Ella show saying to you, goodnight everyone."

 **A\N: Well, there you have it. This is more of a thing to help with certain info that is going to be needed to help explain. I want to make sure everyone saw this part, they won't be living beings technically, they are Anthroids, no human or furry or neko or anything like that is here. This is a big part of this story so I need this to come across. Sorry for those who wanted differently. And special thanks to Chase Jackdaw for providing his own OC for me to use. If anyone else wants to send an OC for me to use, just send me their description to me. There are maybe two or three main or semi-main characters that need filling so if you have any let me know.**

 **Possible roles:**

 **Sub role: These people will more than likely only appear maybe once or twice in the story, or will be a background character. This doesn't mean that they won't be there a lot, just that they won't be affecting the plot a lot, they could possibly be the buddy that hangs out with the others or is a person to add simply more to the story ( like the sharks in NEMO, not needed but are fun to have)**

 **Villain: I have some ideas but I want to know if anyone else has any. They may be either the boss or just a lackey. You choose. Or I will, whatever**

 **Side Romance: This really depends on what you send me that will decide who they will romance. I want to give a side romance to Golden Freddy (don't see that a lot ) but if you want it to be someone else, just let me know when you send the character, some roles already are taken.**

 **Main Romance: No offense but if you send a character for this role, they better be damn perfect to me for me to choose them. I will be really picky on this. If you do send someone for this and I don't think it will fit, don't worry, they will simply be used with a side romance.**

 **Remember that a lot is going to be added to this that is not in the actual FNAF so don't be afraid to be creative with your OC. Go way out there with them. Be a friggin koala if you want ( if you do that, I will laugh my ass off )**


	3. After Math

1987

Freddy Favbear's Pizzaria's storage room

Freddy dragged the unconscious Foxy into the back of the storage room and drops him on the ground next to mangle. She had been moved earlier, or more accurately, whats left of her.

 _I can't blame Foxy, I would have done it too._ Freddy thinks to himself glumly. He can't believe what happened to his buddy. They had spent plenty of time together, being basically the only male performers and all. He looks back over at Mangle. _Damn, she really didn't deserve this._

"Alright, Freddy, head on back. I got it from here." says as he slowly walks in, not taking his eyes off of Foxy. Freddy just nods his head and leaves the room. He walks out to see Bonnie holding Chica on the stage, both pouring tears. The police had come and gone about an hour ago. He walks over to them quietly.

"Hey guys, how are you doing? Do you need anything?" Bonnie looks at him with a sad smile before shaking her head. Chica is simply to upset to even notice him being there. He goes and walks over to the other side of the stage where the toys are just huddled together. Freddy and the others always had seen them as little siblings, seeing as they barely reach any of their shoulders, not including ears.

As they are now, BonBon is and Chi are both holdings Fredbear, while they are crying are crying, Fredbear looks like he is in shock, just staring off into space. _While we saw them as siblings, Mangle and Foxy had treated them as if they were their children. So it is understandable that they would be hit harder than the rest of us._

Freddy walks over and kneels down to look at them. BonBon and Chi look at him and reach over and pull him into the group. He just sits down and holds all of them.

"SCHREEEEEEEEEEEE"

Fredbear had started to scream uncontrollably as if he was being attacked. Freddy just sighs and reaches for the back of his neck, turning him off. The other two look at horror at Fredbear before looking at him.

"Don't worry. I did that just until his system has a chance to calm down a little. He is simply too far into shock to be able to calm down on his own. Just give him time."

"F-Freddy, what will happen to Foxy and Mangle? Will they be alright?" Little Chi asks in a shaky voice. She looks like she is desperate for some good news, but Freddy knows that he can't give false hope.

" I'm sorry Chi, but I don't know what will happen to them. At best, they are off for a few months, at worst... we get to say goodbye one last time."

Chi looks at Freddy with complete and utter horror, the toys had never had to deal with one of them having to be scrapped. _It's for the best. It's not fair to let them think that Foxy and Mangle are coming back anytime soon._ Freddy contemplates to himself. BonBon finally breaks snaps and falls down crying.

Chica finally notices them and comes over with Bonnie. They sit down and pull the conscious toys to them. Freddy looks down at Fredbear and decides to take him and lay him backstage to sit until all of this is all over. As he is walking back, Golden Freddy suddenly appears.

" Hey there little bro. Let me take him from here. You need to be with the others right now." Freddy just nods his head before handing Fredbear over to Golden Freddy, or Goldie as everyone calls him.

" Uhh, hey. You know a lot about life and death, since you are kind of stuck inbetween. What is going to happen to all of us now?"

Goldie gives him a very tired sad look before saying," For some, this is the end. For others, this is only the beginning."

A FEW WEEKS LATER

makes his way to the back of the room. He had managed to trick all of the anthroids to believe that Foxy and Mangle were not coming back. The toys had become so depressed that they had not been able to perform for a few days. The other older anthroids had seen this coming sooner and were able to come to terms a lot quicker, though every now and then they would almost announce the beginning of the pirate show.

He looks down at Foxy. What the others don't know is that he never deactivated him, he simply made it so that all he could do is observe. reaches down and reconnects the needed wires into place. Foxy starts to move his head and look around before resting his eyes on his boss.

"Hello Foxy, I'm sorry for what has happened if nothing else."

"I can't believe whit I ded an whit happened to me sistar. Oh god. W-whit be happenin to us? No, whit be happenen to me sis?"

"Well Foxy, to be honest. I was told that I was to scrap the both of you. But I have a deal for you. I will let you fix Mangle. You can use any spare parts that are in the backup storage. There should be all the parts you need back there, if not, just use some spare parts from the others or yourself. The only thing though is that you can't interact with anyone and you can't turn her on until I say that you can. Do I make myself clear? It doesn't matter if it takes thirty years, you can't break those rules or I will have to scrap the both of you. You are still in good condition so you won't have to worry about breaking down back here."

Foxy stands up and looks right into his eyes and says," If it will help me sistar, I would jump in the scrapper meself. Ai, I accept ye terms. Just don't harm her in any way, or I be goen for your arse first."

hears all of this and simply nods his head before walking towards the door.

"Eh sar, what be the others thinking of us?"

turned and looked towards him, " The others think that you are scrapped and that Mangle is simply dead and is just spare parts laying back here to rot. But don't let that stop you. Save her. Save her Foxy." Then he walks back toward the door, locking it behind him.

Foxy looks down at his destroyed sister with tears in his eyes. _Don't worry Mangle me lass, ye big brothar has got ye now, and aint nobody gonna hurt ye now._

 **A\N:**

 **Well here is some more back story. In case you missed it, the actual story begins March 12. This is all just to explain some things that are needed for this all to work. As of the time I'm making this ( Friggin to late at night ) there are still spots available for you to send your own OC for me to borrow. I don't have any internet when I'm making this so there might be some that I miss. If so, I will be checking right after I post this. ( Oh, and incase you missed it, I now have a spell check enabled so now I won't mistype SPECIAL! Remember that I will misspell words to help pronounce accent. ) Don't be afraid to leave a review, if you need more info on how the OC thing is running here, just PM me. And I added a picture to the story. It shows about how Foxy and Mangle look except that Foxy is redder. Picture can be found a** **t**

 **pin/573012752565253971/**


	4. New Arrivals

_**4:26 am**_

Golden Freddie had been nervous all day. Today was the day that some of the new anthroids would be showing up. There is still a few days before the grand opening though. wanted to let all of the anthroids get to know each other first before they have to perform. He was currently in a hidden room n the backstage area. didn't know about the small room, only the anthroids knew about it, it was their special little hiding place, and where Golden Freddie spent his days hiding. Every time one of the humans started to get to close to it, Golden Freddy would make them suddenly think that they needed to be somewhere else. As Golden Freddie is pacing back and forth, Bonnie walks in.

"Hey Goldie, how are you doing? I have not seen you in a little while and we were wondering if something was wrong."

Goldie looks back at the bunny. Ever since what happened to Foxy, she was one of his better friends. He simply didn't like hanging out with anyone for a long time but with her, it was a lot easier. She wasn't too serious like Freddy, or simply a little dim-sighted like Chica. And the toys were, well, childish to say the least. And you don't 'talk' to the puppet. _I'm dead and even I get the creeps from that guy._ So he had taken to talking to her more than anyone.

"I'm doing fine Bonnie, just a little bit nervous about the new arrivals coming today."

Bonnie nodded understanding. Everyone was a bit anxious about the new anthroids, especially considering that had refused to tell them anything. And since he hadn't brought any paperwork, Goldie hadn't been able to find out either. _I think that is what is making Goldie more nervous than anything, he is not used to the unknown._

"Well, since there won't be anyone here until the arrival, do you want to come out and eat? Chica just made a fresh cake. It's vanilla..."

 _Damn, my weakness. Curse you sweet loving belly!_ "Alright, I'll be there for a second. You go on." Bonnie smiles and nods her head. She knows that this is about as far as she will get with him. She makes her way out to the front of their stage area, where there is indeed a vanilla cake sitting with Chica cutting it into pieces at the head of one of the tables.

As she sits down to the side of Chica, Goldie pops up across from her. Chica gets a little jumpscare and screams slightly, almost making her throw a slice. "DAMN IT GOLDIE! If I had dropped that, it would have been your slice! And you would have eaten all of it!" Goldie instantly apologizes, he knows that she means that threat since she had done it to Fredbear. Twice. She is scary when you mess with her food.

Bonnie sees all of this and has to cover her face with her hands to suppress a giggle. Goldie shoots her a dirty look before he starts to eat his slice of cake. Eventually, BonBon and Fredbear walk in to grab a slice as well.

"Hey, where is Chi?" Chica asks expectantly.

"Oh, she ...is helping... Freddy makes sure... everything gets set up... for the new arrivals." BonBon answers between bites.

Mike walks in suddenly and looks at all of them. "Hey, apparently the truck arrived early so everyone needs to get ready. Bonnie, Chica, you two and Freddy will be helping move them in since the delivery people can't lift them up."

Bonnie and Chica follow Mike to the back of the store where Freddy is already waiting. At the back of the restaurant, the delivery people already have the back of the van open and are waiting for orders. "Alright people, er, anthriods, let get them into the repair room for now. said he would be here in about maybe ten minutes." Mike says with a flourish of excitement. While he had worked here for over twenty years and was head of security, he still loved it when they brought a new member to the place.

Goldie watches as everyone starts to move the boxes into the restaurant. some of the boxes are small while some stand taller than him, and with him at about 6' 1", the only ones that were taller than him were Freddy and had been Foxy and this crate seems to be about 6'8"-10". Deciding that the others might need a hand with such a large crate, Goldie starts to lift it slightly with his mind. He doesn't do this a lot since it really drains him of energy, but the others seem to be really struggling. Freddy sees this and nods his thanks to the gold bear before proceeding on into the back.

When they place the big crate down, they move on to a much smaller crate, only standing at about 5'8". While that isn't the shortest, the shortest being Chi at 4'7", they will still be shorter compared to all the others, except the toys of course. Goldie doesn't bother helping with this one since only Chica, Mike, and one of the delivery guys are needed to move that one.

The next few crates all seem to either be supplies or spare parts since those crates are only a few feet in diameter. Once those are moved in, Mike pays the delivery people a tip before they make their way out to leave. Goldie makes his way to the backstage where the others are starting to open the smaller crates first, which turn out to indeed be supplies and spare parts. One of the boxes says that is can only be opened by himself so they leave that one. Next, they decide to get to work on the big one.

At this point, walks in. "Hey everyone, I see that you started without me, but that is ok."

"Sir, we left that box alone. It says that only you can open it." Mike says pointing that the box to the side.

"Ah, yes. That is a special project that I will be doing myself. So I don't want any of you to look inside. That goes for you too Goldie." He says this last part seeing Goldie looking at the box. At the sound of his name, he snaps his head to face him, an innocent look on his face before teleporting to the other side of the room.

"I didn't do anything, Sir."

just gives him a look before saying," Alright then, let's get started on the big one next. "

Freddy and Mike both start to open the crate, Mike with a crowbar, Freddy with his fingered paws. Once they get the side of the box off, they see the Anthroid inside.

He is about 6'9" dragon looking being, with scales on his silver skin, small horns on his head that curve back before lighting up, giving it a slicked hair look, with a charcoal grey fedora. With that he has what looks like wings poking from behind him. He is wearing a London Fog trenchcoat, you kinda expect it to be something you would expect Sherlock Holmes to wear. It looks like he is wearing a slick suit underneath it to match the hat.

Freddy and Mike finish pulling the box apart, leaving him standing up. On further inspection, it was indeed silver wings under the coat. gets a step ladder and goes to the back of his neck. After working for about maybe a minute or two, the big fella opens his eyes. They reveal to be electric blue. Almost like BonBon but a bit of a lighter color.

"Well hello there folks. The name's Kipper, Kipper Gasphiro. Pleasure meeting yao all." (( 'h' is silent. Picture an Al Capone accent)) Everyone stares at the giant Anthroid. "Well, which one of you iz the big shot here?"

snaps out of the daze and steps forward. "I'm the head of this establishment. My name is ."

"My name is Chica, I'm the cook!

" I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Freddy, the lead singer. I'm happy to have you joining us."

"I'm Golden Freddy, but most just call me Goldie. I don't perform anymore but it's still nice to meet you. The toys are all in the other room. Their names are Fredbear, BonBon, and Chi. You will be able to figure out who is who with ease."

"It's a pleasure to meet you allz. Now, what is it that I will be doing at this fine establishment?"

"Well, Kipper, you will be working in the magic department. You will be doing little tricks and telling jokes." says.

"So I'll be the trick man and the jiber, alright. Sounds easy enough. Where will I be staying?"

calls for Fredbear and tells him to show Kipper to his room.

" , I don't mean to be rude but why does he seem like a monster? I don't mmind it though, just curious." Bonnie asks.

looks at her and says,"Well, I grew up listening to people like that and I know that a lot of kids around here listen to it as well. I'll be right back."

As he is walking away, Freddy goes to get started on the smaller and last crate. "Wait, Freddy. I don't want that one opened yet. I have some stuff that needs to be done before we can get started on that one." Everyone lets out a groan at having to wait longer. "Now now. No need for that, this will be worth the wait. Plus you got to remember that more will be showing up throughout the month so don't worry."

After saying this, he starts to walk off, toward the back storage room.

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE

 _It has been years, but she is finally done. She is completely fixed._ I look down at my sister. For so long it seemed that I would never be able to do it, but I managed to get her all put back together about two years ago. Her costume took a little while but I did manage to get it finished using some spare clothing in the back. I finished everything up about a week ago.

I look down at myself and notice for the first time in so long what I look like. The only part of me that is clean is my hook and hand, those are only clean because I was making sure not to get any dust on Mangle. There are scars running all over my chest. It looks like I got into a fight with something really sharp and lost. _He, that was when all of those parts fell on me, or when I fell on that fake sword...or two._ The only food that I have been eating is what brings me, and he can only bring scraps so as to not cause suspicion.

I have spent all this time working on her. Now I can finally be at ease. If they were to scrap me right now, I would be going a happy man, knowing me sis is no longer in harm's way.

I lay next to Mangle and close my eyes. I take a small screwdriver and aim it at the back of my neck, going for the power relay that is needed to function my processor, hoping that will end my suffering. The only thing that slows me down is the thought that I won't be able to be there when she is reactivated. I feel the switch when I suddenly hear the door open. I sit up and hide further in the storage area after covering Mangle up.

"Foxy, it's me, come out." It is . I have come to hate that dick. I won't ever tell him that though, I wouldn't ever risk Mangle for such selfishness. Don't mean I can't imagine sticking him in a hole somewhere. I remember when the most horrible thing that I would wish to someone is a paper cut.

I walk out and look down at him. I had somehow grown an inch or two, making me at 6'3", and that makes me about six inches taller than him. He takes a step back in fear. Usually, when he shows up, I'm hunched over Mangle or m huddled into a corner, trying not to have a mental breakdown.

"Whit ye want, ye landlubber. Ye don't got food so be gone wit ye." I say this in a low growl, making him take another step back. I need to hold it together until he leaves.

"How far are you from completion? I need to know." I walk over to the covered Mangle and uncover her. This causes to gasp. "She looks exactly like she did before the accident!"

I look at him and growl again. "That be no accident."

He looks at me with a sad face, the face that makes you think he is a thousand years old. "I know Foxy. And for what it is worth, I'm sorry for what all I have caused you, but..."

"...It is time"

 **A\N:**

 **Welp, this is the longest I have written so far. Special thanks to Chase Jackdaw for letting me use your character. Of anyone else would allow for me to use your OC then I would thank you. There are still roles available. Don't be afraid to send something to me. Please leave a review and all that, thanks**.


	5. Wake up

Foxy looks at him with complete and utter shock on his face. _Do he be tellin de truth, will me sis be up again?_ Foxy then snaps out of it and says with a serious tone," Don't ye be fibbing me ye landlubber. "

looks at him and says with an equal tone," I'm not joking Foxy. if she is ready to go, then let's get her out of here." Foxy, for the first time in fifteen years, smiles. He nods his head and rushes over to Mangle. He reaches down and removes the entire back of her head. sees this and asks," What are you doing? Did you miss something?"

"Nae, me moved her power switch. Tis way she can only be powered on an off by me. Plus, tis way de switch is guarded." thinks about this for a second. _This is actually a good idea, no one can come in and try to reprogram her or steal her._ starts to wonder if maybe he should find a way to do this to the others. Nah, that would take much time out of everything. At that time, Foxy reconnects Mangle's head together.

As Mangle starts to power back up, kneels on the other side from Foxy. He don't know how she will react to everything, so while Foxy is there to support her, he is prepared to react if she goes violent. Suddenly, Mangle bolts into a sitting position with a gasp, causing jolt backwards. She starts to look around with a confused look and sees them sitting around her, Foxy with a look of nervous happiness and with one of worry. Foxy instantly pulls her into a hug, tears running down his face. She holds onto him just as tight. "Mangle me lass, your back. Your back, don't ye ever do dat again."

"Oh, Foxy I was so scared. I cant believe what Sam had done to me, she use to be such a good girl! I'm so happy to have you back." Mangle says with a slight sob at the end before tears start to run down her face as well.

"Mangle, this is important. Tell me what is the last thing you remember." wants to let them enjoy their moment but he needs to know this in order to figure out what to do next.

Mangle looks at him without letting go of Foxy," The last thing I remember is you reaching over to deactivate me. How did I get fixed? How long has it been?" Foxy holds onto her a little tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"Well Mangle, you can thank your big brother here for being fixed." Mangle looks at Foxy in complete shock before pulling him into a hug again, saying thank you over and over again. When she stops, continues," As for how long it has been, well, about fifteen years."

This causes Mangle to stop everything and look at him. Then she looks at Foxy," Brother, how long have you been awake during that?"

Foxy pulls away and looks down." I been awake de entire time, not leaving dis room or speaken to no one." He starts to brace himself for her reaction, afraid of what she will do.

Mangle looks at Foxy with several emotions crossing her face. For the first time, she starts to see that his fur has lost the redness im his fur and has all sorts of the scars running all over his body, from the back of his legs to a small one on his left cheek. The worst one being the long, deep, and jagged one running from his left shoulder to his lower chest on the right. His hand holds the most though, there are dozens of them running all over it. She reaches over and pulls it towards her, caressing his palm slightly. Suddenly she pulls her brother close and buries her face in his chest." Oh, Foxy, you didn't have to do that. You could have just let the specialists do their jobs."

"Actually Mangle, he couldn't do that. You see since he had done what he did in retaliation, I was forced to have to shut down the two of you permanently and scrap him. So I gave Foxy a deal, he could work on you since I wasn't to have you repaired. On top of that, since he was to be scrapped, I can't ever let him interact with anyone but me, or else he could be taken away. He still can't go out with the risk."

Mangle just holds Foxy and looks down. She can't believe what all her brother has done for her over all these years. "Mangle, I need ye to go now. I need ye to go with and live yer life. Do dis for me, please." Foxy says with sadness in his voice. Mangle knows that there is nothing she can do, so she nods her head and lets her big brother pull her to her feet.

looks over at her and motions for her to go ahead. As she starts to slowly walk towards the door, she jumps back to give Foxy another hug." You stay strong My big brother, I'll be coming back to see you. I won't leave you here to rot."

Foxy looks down at her and gives her a slight smile." Ok me lass. I be waiting for ye to visit dis old pirate."

Mangle smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to ." And you, if anything happens to him, I'll be coming for your ass first." just chuckles, remembering what Foxy said so long ago. He motions for her to follow again, this time she goes with a lot more confidence.

As she exits the room, looks at her before saying," Alright Mangle, let's meet all the others."

 **A\N:**

 **Well, I had planned on putting more into this but it turned out that if I had, it would have been huge, as in three or four chapters together. So here is just the awakening of Mangle. If anyone wants to send their own character or has any questions that you feel needs to be answered, either put it in a review or send me a Private Message. It may take me a few hours to answer it but I will get to it as soon as possible. Please leave a review and all that**.


	6. First introductions

**Edit: Ok, let me explain. I don't use the website to write this, I use another thing. But it doesn't have the ability to change the format like _this_ , so I have to mark where to edit when I post. But since I'm not feeling so good, I am now editing where it should be since I forgot, but I could have missed some so sorry. Nothing has really changed, just some formatting. **

**For future reference, this ~ ~ means a thought.**

Mangle walked out the door, leaving her big brother to stay in the room that was his hell. This was all slightly confusing for her, to be at one point in the worst pain imaginable, to be reintroduced to everyone you know who thinks you are dead. As she is walking into the room with the various props and parts table, she looks back over to see starting to relock the door. "What are you doing, you can't lock that door anymore."

"I'm afraid that I must, we can't risk having anyone see him or else we could all be put at risk," says. He can't risk all he has done for it all to be thrown away.

Mangle looks at him with a slight growl on her lips."You may think that but I will be talking to him. He is my brother and I will be seeing him whether you like it or not."

sighs, knowing that there is no way for him to stop her. Then an idea comes to his mind," How about this, I will give you the keycard, you can visit him at night whenever you want. Just don't let anyone else see when you do. How about that?" Mangle thinks this over before nodding her head and holding her hand out, which then proceeds to hand over the four-inch card. they then start to make their way out. "Ok, wait here while I gather everyone up. When I call you, that is when you're reintroduced. Understood?"

"Understood." Mangle then proceeds to it on the edge of the table, waiting with a bit of nervousness to be with old friends again.

 ** _OUTSIDE WITH THE OTHERS_**

Mostly everyone is still in the room where left them. Chica is sitting in the corner drawing on a piece of paper she found. Freddy was talking to Mike while they were putting the last of the crate that Kipper had shown up in. Bonnie was leaning against the wall humming a tune that only she knew. And the toys were still showing Kipper around. Goldie was trying to get a slight peek into the unopened crate. At that point, walks back into the room, Goldie quickly teleports over to where Bonnie is leaning against the wall, she just gives him a slight nod. walks right up to him. For a second Goldie thinks that he was caught in the act before says," Alright, I got everything set up. Now, do you mind going and getting the others, please?"

Goldie nods his head before teleporting to the main room where Kipper is being told about all the thing that have happened over the years. He doesn't have his suit on but has changed into a sleeveless tracksuit. Without the suit and hat, Goldie notices that the anthroid has both scales and fur on his arms and that what he had thought was horns is actually hair. Kipper is just nodding and listening to everything they say while slowly stretching his wings. They see Goldie and wave him over. As he walks over, he tells them," Hey everyone, it's time for us to head on back, even you three." The toys all jump up and start to make their way over to the backstage. Goldie notices that Kipper takes a small frown to his face." Hey, what is that look for?"

Kipper gives him a slow look before saying," I just don't trust that guy. He just makes my skin crawl." In saying that, He gives a shutter.

Goldie looks him in the eyes, giving Kipper the feeling he can see his every thought. After a second, Goldie says," Alright, if you really think that then I will keep an eye on him." After that, he starts to make his way to the others, walking to make sure that Kipper doesn't get lost along the way.

Along the way, Kipper asks," Say, Fredbear said that you're dead. Whatever gave him that idea?" Goldie just gives him a bored look.

"Because I am. Along time ago, a kid climbed onto my back. In the process, they somehow broke the line that allowed for me to run power through my system. Sometime later, I woke up. I don't really know the details, all I know is that the cameras showed that The Marionette walked into the room storing me, the cameras flickered and then I woke up. So a bit of advice, don't piss off the puppet and don't you EVER mess with his music box, let's just say that doesn't end well for anyone." Kipper nods his head with a new perspective at the older anthriod.

As they make their way backstage with the others, they see that everyone is waiting to start. Goldie looks around the room and finds Bonnie still leaning against the same wall. He walks over to her and just leans beside her again. Once everyone is settled, addresses everyone," Alright everyone. Now, before we open the crate," everyone lets out a small moan of disapproval," hold on, this is worth the wait. I would like to reintroduce to you someone you all know and miss. You can come out now."

After saying this, someone steps out of the old props room. No one can believe what they are seeing and almost all of them are thinking the same thing. ~ No, it's not possible, there is no fucking way. ~ We all stare as Mangle walks out. She gives a small wave before saying," Hi everyone. It is good to be back."

As if a dam was broken. Everyone suddenly rushes forward to give her a hug, all the while asking questions.

"Where have you been?"

"How were you fixed?"

"Why are we just now seeing you?"

After a minute or two, Goldie starts to see Mangle panic and lets out a roar to get everyone's attention," Alright everyone. I'm sure you know you have questions but give her some room." At this, everyone starts to move back, except the toys, they just cling to her legs like small children.

Bonnie, who had been Mangles best friend starts the questions first by asking," Where have you been? The last we saw of you, you were in several pieces."

"I way shut down soon after Freddy and walked into the room. The next thing I know, I wake up in that room with standing over me. Apparently, he had me fixed so that I could come back someday." Mangle says all of this while making sure to not mention Foxy. She looks over at and sees him give a slight nod.

Chica walks over and says," Well, either way, it is good to have you back. And just in time to meet all of the new people. Like Kipper over there, say hi Kipper."

Kipper hadn't moved during the whole exchange, he just kept staring at the beautiful vixen in front of him _. Damn, why didn't you keep the suit on you lugghead!_ At the sound of his name, he snaps out of his trance and walks over," It is a pleasure to meet you. The name is Kipper as you already know." He holds his hand out to Mangle then.

Mangle looks at the almost seven-foot tall anthroid in front of her. After looking into his eyes, she gives a slight blush before looking down and taking his hand." It is a pleasure as well, and please, it's just Mangle." Goldie and Freddy both saw the look Kipper had given her before and the blush on Mangle's cheek. after a quick shake, she lets go. They both give each other a look before chuckling at each other.

After a second, Mangle finally gets the toys off of her, to their protest of course. just stands by and lets them get familiar with each other again for a few minutes before saying," Alright, now that everyone is reacquainted with each other, let's introduce the last member joining us today." Hearing this, Mike and Freddy both move over and start to open the side of the crate. During this everyone moves to be able to see.

After a few seconds, and a colorful word that makes Mangle and Chica hold their hands over the toys ears, the finally get the box open. Everyone lets out a gasp and stares at the Anthroid inside.

Standing at about 5'8" was a female vixen. But unlike Mangle, her colors are very different. Whereas Mangle, and Foxy, have one main color with a little bit of another, this vixen has several main colors. Running along her lower jaw down to her front torso, eventually curving to her inner calves is a greyish-white. Her arms are split into two, her lower half of it being a bright red with the top half to he shoulders are a much deeper version, he legs being the same except the white on the inner parts. She had a bandana on her forehead that was black with a skull and crossbones. Her head is the same bright red as her lower arms. Her hair is an almost blackish brown, with it coming to right below her shoulders in a ponytail. She is wearing a ragged looking vest with shorts to match. She has a simple leather belt that holds a cutlass sword and a fake pirate pistol.

What surprised Mangle with this look it that it is what she would expect Foxy to look like if he was a girl, except she doesn't have a hook. walks in front of her and tells them all," as some of you have probably guessed, this vixen will be here to take the place of Foxy as the rough side of pirates while Mangle will be keeping the civilized side. The only difference being that she won't have as strong of an accent. We found out that some children couldn't understand what Foxy was saying at times."

Mangle becomes a bit upset that they are replacing her big brother but puts it aside, it is not the vixen's fault that she is taking that role. Mangle instead asks," Will she be playing as my sister?"

looks at her and says," No, we did that with you and Foxy because you were both made with the same design idea behind you, making your siblings. She was made completely different so she will be just your co-captain."

Mangle nods her head at that. She knew why Foxy and she were considered the only siblings out of all of them. Not only had they had the same basic design, but the same people had insisted that had worked on Foxy get to work on her. During the process, they had given both of them a slight connection to each other, letting each other know that they were family.

has Mike clean some of the stuff up before he goes to turn her on, not needing the footstool since she was so short. As he is turning her on, Goldie makes his way over to get a closer look. standing right front of her, he leans down to get a closer look.

At that time, manages to turn her on. Before Goldie knows what happened, he is knocked onto his back. When he goes to get up, a foot is placed on his chest and a sword pokes him in the noses. *SQUEAK*

He looks up to see violet eyes staring at him.

"The name be Tsu-la. And may I ask why I shouldn't gut ye like a fish for trespassing in my personal space?"

A\N:

Well, here it is. I wonder what is going through Mangle's mind? And what was that look that Kipper gave her? Don't ask me, I'm just going with the flow. Special thanks to Chase Jackdaw for letting me use Kipper here. And special thanks to someone special to me for helping me create Tsu-la.

Fun fact: Tsu-la is Cherokee meaning fox.

And I'm not making her accent as strong because of my grammar and spell checker both freak out from it.

I'm not feeling too good so I might not be able to post new as soon, the ones that I do post will either be ones that I have already made or are going to be short.

As of when I post this, we now have 200 views, woohoo. Now let's make it to 300


	7. Tsu-la

Everyone was completely still, not saying or doing anything. They all just watched as Goldie was pinned to the floor by the vixen. None of them had ever seen anything like this. Nobody touched Goldie, whether that be Freddy, Bonnie, or even Foxy back in the day.

Suddenly, everyone starts to laugh as hard as they can. Freddy fell on to the ground holding his sides, trying to catch his breath. Mangle and Chica was holding each other up while pointing at Goldie. Kipper had his head on the was trying not to look, but kept looking anyway. Mike had fallen on the remains of the crates and was laughing at the ceiling. was bent over holding his knees. Bonnie looked like she wanted to but was instead just had her hands on her toys were all just rolling on the ground.

Chica looks at Goldie and tries not to laugh before saying," SQUEAK," sending everyone into another round.

TSU-LA

I just have a confused look on my face looking around. _What are they laughing at?_ I look back at the golden bear, who looks about ready to kill them all. Suddenly, he disappears, only to reappear next to the other brown bear, right before giving him a kick in the back.

"Alright, shows over, get up." The brown bear starts to get up slowly but continues to chuckle the entire time. When he finally stands up, the others have started to calm down. _Everyone here is weird, and how had that guy teleported?_ I decided to sheath my sword, a lot of good the wooden thing would do anyway. Everyone starts to regroup now and an older man steps forward. I am wary at first but I let him continue.

"Sorry about all that, they are just easily amused. Let's retry this, shall we? My name is , I run this facility. These here are those who you have been brought to work with. Let's start the introductions now. Let's start with you Freddy, and everyone, give a little detail about yourself." After saying this, the brown bear steps forward.

"Hi, my name is of course Freddy. I'm the mascot of the Pizzaria and the head singer on the main stage. It is wonderful to meet you." I get a closer look at him now. He is about 6'1". Has brown fur with simple brown pants and shirt with a bowtie and top hat.

He steps back and next comes a chicken of all things," Hi, I'm Chica. I'm the backup singer with Freddy and am also the cook of the group. I just love to cook!" She stands at 5'8" -ish, about the same as me. She has on a tank top and mini-shorts. _I wonder if she finds the irony that the main dish likes to cook, I don't think she does._

Next is a regular human male," Well, I'm next. I'm Mike, I'm just the head of security. I'm usually here at night if you ever need to talk to me. All I ask is that you don't help the others with their game, it is hard enough as it is," I give him a confused look, slightly tilting my head," the others will explain it." After that, he walks off, leaving me with a few questions to think about. Mike is about 5'11', though the hat could be throwing me off. Along with the hat, he is wearing a regular blue shirt and black pants. I see 'head of security' stitched onto his sleeve.

Next is a tall bunny," I'm Bonnie the bunny, don't say a word about it. I'm the guitarist on stage. That's about it really, well, that and the one to break up fights for some reason." I look at her a little bit of respect. If she can stop all the others from fighting then she must be formidable. She is right at 6'0", why is everyone so tall, not including the ears. She has an elegant dress that is a deeper blue than her fur.

Next comes a giant creature with both scales and fur on him." The names Kipper miss lady. I just got here today as well so I guess that makes us the newbies, eh? I am told that I will be doing magic shows at some point. Sorry that I am not properly dressed to impress, I had just changed out of my suit before coming to meet you." He is at least a foot taller than me, if not more. _WHY IS EVERYONE SO TALL!_ He has a simple green tracksuit with no sleeves, but by what he says, he usually is dressed better. I notice as he walks back that he glances at the white vixen before settling down. _I wonder what that is about._

The golden bear steps forward next, making sure to stay out of her range," I think we already met, but my name is Golden Freddy but everyone just calls me Goldie for short. I don't perform anymore, I just mess with everyone and have a good time. I'm also the big brother of that damn grizzly over there so if you decide to gut HIM, let me know" He is almost the same as Freddy but golden with the hat and bowtie being looks to be an inch taller though.

"Wait, how did you disappear earlier. I had me foot on you!" I am finally going to get an answer to at least one question.

"Oh, that is an easy one. I'm technically dead so in a certain range, space means almost nothing to me, it also gives me some mental abilities like telepathy and the ability to move stuff around, but that is draining so I don't really do that a lot. Ooh, wait, I'll be right back." He suddenly disappears again. Well, I wasn't expecting that one. I start to hear clanging, at that point, Chica storms off yelling that h better not be touching the cake, weird. I don't want to see what will happen to him.

Most of the people who had to introduce themselves to me had started to wonder after the chicken, probably to either see what will happen or get cake. The white vixen starts to walk towards me. I don't know why but it looks like she is sad about something but I don't know what it could be.

"My turn, my name is Mangle. I will be the one working with you in the pirate's cove. I actually use to work here as well before ...an accident... happened. " I wonder what the accident was?

A question pops into my head," Wait, there is no way you did de show on ye own, who helped you?" The sad look from before comes back with gusto this time. If I didn't know any better, I would say she is about to cry. Uh oh.

"I-I used to do it with my brother, but, not anymore..." She suddenly storms off towards the others. I look over at with a questioning look.

"Don't take it personally. While back, Mangle was injured very badly to the point that she should have died. Her brother saw this and attacked the person who had hurt her, almost killing them. We were forced to have him scrapped. We only woke her up today and her last memory is when it happened so she just a little while found out what happened to him." Oh, shit. I am a complete bitch. I need to go say that I'm sorry.

I make my way out with everyone else and see that they were indeed going for the cake, though Goldie has some on his head. I look around and see Mangle in a corner with Bonnie and Kipper trying to comfort her. I make my way over and Bonnie sees me, she grabs Kipper and forces him to leave with her.

When I get to Mangle, I can't look her in the eyes. "Mangle, I'm sorry for what I say. explained what happened to you. I didn't mean to bring up memories of the past." I start to wring my hands together.

She looks at me and says," Don't worry about it, you didn't know so you couldn't help it. I won't hold it against you for it." She gives me a sad smile for a second. I have no idea what to do here so I just pat her on the back. I think she can tell how uncomfortable I am here because she says," Well, let's go get some cake before Goldie wears it all." I laugh at that, then we head over to the others.

The rest of the day passes pretty fast. I get to talk to everyone and get to know them. I finally meet the toys and let's just say that we might have stained Goldie and Kipper when we threw soda on them. That was fun until the cornered up and got payback. I got to talk to Mangle a lot. We actually have a lot in common except that I am a bit wilder than her. She tells me a little bit about her brother and all that happened that day. I wouldn't call being attacked and then defended an accident but that is just me.

had gone home and had told us that we needed to go to bed for the night. This is when Freddy explains the game that they play with Mike. It is basically just them trying to get him. There are rules on how you can move and all that. The first person to get him wins, no wonder he didn't want me to play. Kipper instantly says that he is playing, though I am not as eager actually. Mike convinces us to at least wait until tomorrow to play.

We all start heading to our bed areas. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Goldie's are all backstage. The toys have their own room near something called the puppet, whatever that is. Mangle tells me that we will be staying on the ship in Pirate's Cove.

We walk in and I see the ship. It looks like the front of an old pirate ship with the back being in the wall, but it is made to look like it leads to the rest of the ship since the door and wall look like it is the ship as well.

Mangle leads me through the door to the back. On the other side of the door looks like a pirate ship as well, kind of. There is a hallway with five rooms, two on each side with one at the very end. When we are in, I think I herd Mangle whisper," hasn't changed a bit." I don't say anything about that.

"Alright, Tsu-la let's give you the toot. The last door on the left is my room, the one across from it is yours. The first on the right is the spare room. The door at the end is just our pirate props. Your room should be ready. Any questions?"

I instantly know the first door on the left is Foxy's. I won't mention that though." No questions, I am just heading to me room now." She nods her head and does the same.

I walk in and see there is a dresser with various pirate clothing, a twin bed, and a mirror on the wall, and some empty shelving. This is going to have to be fixed, we can't keep it empty forever. I plop down on the bed, instantly falling asleep. It has been a long day.

SOMETIME LATER

I wake to the sound of someone sneaking around outside. Tiptoe to the door and peek outside. Mangle is carrying some clothing and food out of the ship. I don't know why but I sneak after her. Whatever she is doing, I have a feeling she doesn't want anyone to know what she is doing.

I follow her to the backstage, what is she doing? I see her go into a room that I haven't entered yet. On the door reads 'spare prop room', what would she be doing here?

I peek into the room and see her using a card on another door. Once that is open, she carries the supplier into the back room. I slowly creep closer to the door and start to hear her talking to someone.

"-plus I brought you some clothes since I noticed that yours were a little bit worn out." Who is she talking too?

"Ye didn't have to do dat for dis old pirate." That voice is very gruff and scratchy sounding like he doesn't use it a lot. I creep into the room to get a better look at the two of them.

Once I am in, I see Mangle talking to someone who is covered by an old blanket. By the number of scars and dirt on his legs, he has been here a long time.

"Stop calling yourself old, you're only about two years older than me! Are you calling me old?" Mangle say this with humor in her voice so she obviously knows them well.

"Nay lass, I would never insult you like that. You should -," he suddenly stops talking and from the way the blanket is moving, he is looking around. Did he hear me? I better get out of here.

I turn around and make my way to the door when I suddenly kick a box by accident. I hear something being thrown. Before I can move an inch, I am lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall with something holding my throat.

"WHO ARE YE AND WHAT YE DOIN HERE!"

A\N:

OH NO! What will happen to Tsu-la? Will she be alright? Will Mangle help her? Will Goldie get the cake out of his hair? Find out next time.

Still have some roles available for any OCs out there if you want to send them my way. Thank you and goodnight. Please review and all that.


	8. Explanation

Tsu-la looked the man holding her right in the eyes and what she saw scared her. They were the eyes that would kill her without a second thought. This man could and would kill her.

Mangle watched in horror as her brother held Tsu-la to the wall by her throat as if it was nothing. He had his hook pressed to the side of her face like he was about to rip her to shreds. She had no idea how Tsu-la had followed her without her knowing. She walked up to Foxy and grabbed the hook, yanking it to his side by force." Stop, she isn't going to hurt me, at least I hope not since she will be staying at the Pirate's Cove with me."

Foxy looks at Mangle, he can not believe that the vixen in his had is to be his replacement. _So they really replaced me? And with a girl?_ He drops her to the ground, where she proceeds to take several deep breaths.

Now that Foxy has had time to calm down, he starts to take notice of how she looks, taking note of all the different colors all over her. _She is beautiful._ He thinks to himself. He is temporarily shocked by what he just thought, he had never thought that about anyone.

He offers her his hand to her. Tsu-la gives it a dirty look before taking it. Once she is standing, she knees him right in the crotch, causing him to fall over from the pain. " That be payback. Now we are even." She gives him a smug look before helping him up as well. " Now, explain who you are and what ye want with Mangle."

Foxy gives Mangle a look that can only be described as confusion. " All right. I be Foxy de Pirate Captain. And ye lass?"

"Tsu-la stared blankly at him before punching him, knocking him over in the process. " Don't lie ye scallywag. I know Foxy be dead long ago, now tell me!" when he doesn't answer, she goes to kick him but Mangle gets in the way before she can.

"Wait! He is Foxy, my brother. Just let us explain first." Mangle turns around and helps Foxy up. "Are you alright there?"

Once Foxy was up, he rubs his jaw for a second before saying," Aye, I be fine." He looks over at Tsu-la before saying," That is one hell of a hitter you have der."

Tsu-la wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him at all. But she does have a little more respect for him now. She starts to take in his appearance. The first thing she sees is all the scars. They literally cover all of him. Most are on his hand and arms while there are only one or two small ones on his face. She also takes note that while he is very lean, he is also very muscular. His fur is completely covered in dirt, making it look almost brown.

She turns to Mangle and says," Alright, explain how I just hit a dead man."

Mangle then goes to explaining all that had happened, from before the accident to the current time. Foxy would every now and then add his side of the story since Mangle was disabled through most of it. When they were done, Tsu-la just stared there at them for what felt like hours. She couldn't believe what she had just herd. Not only had Foxy condemned himself for Mangle, but had been the one to it to him.

Tsu-la now looked into Foxy's eyes and didn't see the killer anymore, she saw someone who would do anything for the ones he loved. As she is looking at him, he is looking at her. Both wondering what the other would be like as a friend.

Mangle looks between the two of them before saying," ALRIGHT! Let's get going Tsu-la, we don't want anyone to know we were here." This snaps them you of it and the look at the white vixen. Tsu-la nods her head and starts for the door. She turns around in time to see Mangle burying her face into Foxy's chest, a trail of tears falling down her cheeks. Mangle whispers to Foxy just loud enough for Tsu-la to hear her say," I will be back."

Foxy looks at her and says," Don't worry lass, dis old fox will be fine." A sad smile slides onto his face before he let her go.

As Mangle is walking through the door, Tsu-la goes to follow her but is grabbed by the arm. She turns to see Foxy leaning down to look her in the eyes." Tsu-la, I need you to look after Mangle for me. I need you to promise me."

Tsu-la goes to look away," I ca-" But she is stopped by Foxy who has put his hand on her right cheek to turn her to keep looking him in the eye.

"No, I need ye to promise me this."

Tsu-la looks at his eye and whispers just loud enough for him to hear," I promise I will." Foxy finally lets her go before walking back towards the blanket on the floor.

Mangle had only caught part of what they had said but decided to not ask Tsu-la about it. Instead, she just leads her back to Pirate's Cove. Once they are in their rooms, she turns to Tsu-la and says," Ok, now you know. Is there anything else you want to know about all of this?"

Tsu-la thought for a second before asking," Why don't you tell the other anthroids about all of this? I'm sure that they would understand all of it."

"I know that they would never hurt Foxy intentionally but they might accidentally let it slip to someone. And if that someone hears it then he is toast. I can't stand that asshole." Tsu-la could understand her hatred towards, and she was starting to hate him herself." But Tsu-la, I need you to not tell them either. I couldn't bear to see him hurt again because of me."

Tsu-la looks at the white vixen for a second. She now understood the look that Mangle had when they had first met. " I promise that you don't have to worry about me telling anyone."

Mangle let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She just bids Tsu-la goodnight before going into her room and curling up to sleep.

Tsu-la heads into her room and lays down for a second, staring up at the ceiling. She slowly reaches up to touch her right cheek. _Don't worry Mangle, I won't let them get Foxy._

 **A\N:**

 **Sorry that I have been gone for a little while. I have been horribly sick. I know that this is short but it is meant to help with the story more than anything, plus I couldn't handle writing anymore. And when did we reach 400? I asked for 300, this is awsome**

 **I'll be back **goes and throws up** maybe not today.**


	9. Message from author

Hello, sorry for the false update but I have some bad news. Well, more like upsetting news for me.

While I was working on all the new chapters ( I almost always work 2-3 ahead of what I post ), there was some complication.

On March 17, FanFiction had some technical difficulty. This was where no one could get on it, this also includes the app. I didn't find this out until I went to save another chapter.

When I did this, I lost everything. All the chapter that had not been uploaded were gone. Usually, I work on them offline on other apps, but since I had longer access to the internet this time, I figured it would be fine. I was fucking wrong.

This is even the second time writing this.

On top of that, I was sick the entire time I made the lost chapters. I fucking hate being sick. (If you cant tell, I curse a lot when sick)

So I will take a little bit of time to get everything that was lost. This will be just a day or two hopefully.

Somebody tell FanFiction to get itself together here.

Here is a little sneak peek at what was lost and will be back later, maybe. Enjoy

 _ **AFTER MANGLE AND TSU-LA WENT TO BED**_

 _"THERE!"_

 _ **"What is it"**_

 _"They have revealed their greatest weakness Master"_

 _" **Will we be able to exploit this?"**_

 _Yes, indeed Master, they will never see us use this"_

 _ **"Gather all the others, inform them of what you have discovered"**_

 _All the others? Even-"_

 _" **YES! Even that abomination, maybe this will make it decide to listen to what it is told. NOW GO, before I decide that you are of better use to me as a snack"**_

 _Right away **"**_

 _ ***low chuckle* "This will be the last of Foxy the Pirate and his bitch sister"**_


	10. First Day

One week. That is the time that has passed since Tsu-la was introduced to Foxy. She still did know what to think about all of this. But she had kept her promise to Mangle and Foxy.

Tsu-la and Mangle visited Foxy every night, but only after everyone was confirmed to be in bed. Mangle was still worried about whether they would get caught. Tsu-la didn't talk to Foxy as much but still interacted with him nicely.

Tsu-la was being officially introduced to the public today with Kipper. Mangle had tried to convince her to not be nervous but couldn't shake the feeling.

She was currently laying on top of the covers on her bed trying to relax. She could faintly hear Freddy singing in the background. Hewas surprisingly good at it, not just some toneless voice, but one of someone who sounded like they really cared about what they were doing, and Tsu-la had respect for that.

Tsu-la started to hear the banging of someone at her door. "Tsu-la lets GO! We need to hurry if we are to get everything ready in time for the show!" Mangle had become a little passionate about the idea of performing again and had been driving Tsu-la crazy.

"Ima coming ye crazy vixen!" Tsu-la pushed herself up and to the door to greet the crowd. _Here we go. let's hope they are not bloodthirsty as they see, and that Mangle doesn't skewer me for being slow._

 **ON STAGE**

Freddy had finished the last show for the rest of the day and he was tired. It had been so long since he had started doing the show and he still loved it like it was day one.

He turned over to check the other really quick. Bonnie was shaking her hands from using them so much on the guitar of hers. Chica was waving at the crowd like crazy as if she were the looney fan.

He turned back to the crowd of children and their parents. The little ones had started cheering a little bit ago and that always put a smile on his face. "Alright, boys and girls it is now time for our special announcement," Freddy says to them once they start to quiet down," We will be reopening today the famous, one and only, PIRATE COVE! Let's head down there while we still can!"

They all started running towards the curtains a little bit away. the building had been redone since the first design. it had been pushed back to become its own room, not including everything behind the curtains. there was room for three rows of ten chairs for everyone to sit for the grand reopening.

Bonnie felt someone tug on her dress slightly, she looked down to see a little girl with strawberry blond hair, holding a small stuffed bunny. " Uhh, Miss Bonnie. Is it OK if I sit with you?"

Bonnie smiles before kneeling down to the little girl. " What is your name?" Bonnie loved talking to the smaller children since they are always so playful and happy.

"M-my name is Lilly, and you are Bonnie! I turned this many today!" As Lilly says this she holds up four fingers. She sounds so happy to be able to say that.

"Well, Lilly, it is nice to meet you and you are welcome to sit with me. Do you want me to carry you, sweetie?" Lilly nods her head as fast as she can before giggling and hopping into Bonnie's arms." So who is this little one with you?"

"This is Hoppy, he likes to hop!" Lilly starts to make the stuffed bunny bounce a little. Bonnie takes a seat on the side of the of the front row so that Lilly can see on her lap.

"Well, you and Hoppy are in for a treat. The show is going to be very fun!"

"Really? Do you know who is doing it? Freddy wouldn't tell me..." Lilly says the last part while shooting Freddy a dirty look, making Bonnie laugh out loud.

"Well, sweetie, I'm not supposed to tell you either but since it is your birthday, I will give you a hint. They are the roughest, toughest in all the seas!" Lilly opens her eyes wide and whips her head to the curtains where had made his way to.

"Alright, everyone. Welcome to the grand reopening of PIRATE COVE! For all the little ones who might not know about this place. This is where the famous pirate duo settle after they have finished a grand adventure! Please welcome Tsu-la and Mangle!" He steps back and the curtains are drawn.

All the children and some parents gasp as they see the front half of a pirate ship to the side of the room come into view. There is a small beach-like area on the side of the ship not on the walls. All the wood is a deep cherry red. They looked up to see a pirate flag with a skull and two crossing swords underneath it. All the children rush towards the beach, but before they can reach it, a four-foot wide plank drops down.

"Ahoy there co-captain, there appears to be those who want to board our ship. Be you Friend or Foe?" Mangle says all this as she strolls down the plank.

Tsu-la just hops over the railing onto the ground below and walks toward the crowd," I know not co-captain Mangle. I say let's ask them. What say you, are ye Friend or Foe?"

"FRIEND" All the children cheer at the pirates.

Mangle walks up to them and says," Well then who wants to join our crew for today?"

"I do!" "I do!" "Me!" "Let me!"

Tsu-la shouts," I didn't hear that, mind to say it louder?"

"WE DO!"

"Well then come on board! Let us show you around. But first are there any birthdays today?"

Lilly hops off Bonnie and walks forward, leaving Hoppy with Bonnie," M-my name is Lilly I-I turned this many today." She holds up her hand with four fingers for Tsu-la to see.

Tsu-la walks towards her and kneels down," Well the Miss birthday girl Lilly. You get to be our first mate. How about that?" Lilly starts to jump up and down giggling. Tsu-la takes her hand and leads her toward the boat, all the others start to follow them up the plank.

Some of the adults follow but most just watch from their seats. The rest of the anthroids don't follow either since this isn't their show. Freddy is seriously impressed with what they had seen. The vixens had trapped everyone's attention.

Freddy looks over and sees Kipper watching from the back with his suit on. They had introduced him to everyone else earlier and he had been a hit with them all. The parents had really loved him when had told them that Kipper was to help make sure all of the children were safe as well as to do the magic show.

Freddy walks to him and stands next to him for a bit before asking," Well, did you enjoy the show?"

"Yea, Mangle did amazing, a-and Tsu-la as well." Kipper stampers out the last part before looking away.

Freddy watches him for a second before asking quietly so as only Kipper can hear," You really like Mangle, don't you. And don't try to deny it, I have seen the signs since she was brought back."

Kipper looks to the ground, unable to look the bear in the eyes. "Am I that obvious? Don't answer that."

Freddy smiles up at him. " Don't be so down, just go and tell her. I have known Mangle since her and Foxy were little kits, and while a lot of the past was her out of commission, I know that she would be thrilled to hear that you like her."

Kipper smiles before looking at Freddy and saying," Alright, I will. Just not right yet. Let me wait for her to be comfortable back here first. Is there anyone else that knows?"

Freddy looks uncomfortable for a second and looks away while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I think the only ones who know are: us, Goldie, Bonnie, Chica, Tsu-la, Mike, and the toys were asking if you were going to ask her out soon."

Kipper stares at him before looking away with a whip of his head. "Well then, at least doesn't know, right?" Freddy starts laughing so hard that he has to hold his sides.

"No, he doesn't Kipper. No, he doesn't." At that, he walks off leaving an embarrassed Kipper to think about his feelings.

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

"THERE!"

"What is it"

"They have revealed their greatest weakness Master"

"Will we be able to exploit this?"

Yes, indeed Master, they will never see us use this, some of them don't even know of this"

"Gather all the others, inform them of what you have discovered"

All the others? Even-"

"YES! Even that abomination, maybe this will make it decide to listen to what it is told. NOW GO, before I decide that you are of better use to me as a snack"

Right away"

low chuckle* "This will be the last of Foxy the Pirate and his bitch sister"

A\N:

Sorry, this is so late. I have had a bad week. First I get sick, then FanFiction accidentally deletes two new chapters, then when I finally get them rewritten, my fucking laptop is destroyed ( I will kill her for throwing me in that damn pool with all my stuff ). Just so you know, or if I forgot to mention, I don't have internet at home so all the work is done offline and is then transferred here, then uploaded. So when something happens, I'm fucked. This is not an excuse, but simple facts.( _Wow, 500 views. Awesome.)_

If anyone else has any OCs that they would like for me to use, please let me know by either private message or review. Thanks for reading and please review and all that


End file.
